Conflagration
Conflagration belongs to here. Do not use without permission. ---- This is Conflagration, one of the most dangerous dragons ever known. Do not cross him. Do not engage in combat with him. Do not attempt to hunt him down. Most of all, do not dig into who he really is. APPEARANCE Sickly-looking to the untrained eye. His body is skinny, bones are extremely prominent and visible. Doesn't eat well, no fat. Not physically strong either. Tall, long build with triangular structures. Jagged lines and sharp edges. He has jet black scales normally, but when the fire inside him heats up, the scales start to get red and orange, starting like lava cracks, spreading to the appearance of pure, molten fire. Scales unbelievably hot, can easily burn someone if they don't take the necessary precautions. His horns are straight, and are the only parts of him that do not change with his fire. He does have spines, but they are very thin and placed far apart. He only has them on his head and neck, and they lie back when he's not feeling threatened or trying to be intimidating. His limbs are long and very skinny. He doesn't have wings, but he is still extremely intimidating when he desires to be. His tail is long and skinny, and his hips along with his shoulders are jutting out. He has a small horn on his nose. His overall appearance is quite skinny, and he looks like a very long SkyWing as far his skeletal system goes, though he does not resemble any of the tribes in Pyrrhia. His eyes are haunting. They are a bright, unrealistic orange-red, with slit-like pupils. They are narrowed in a permanent scowl, and glow, especially when his fire is high. PERSONALITY Conflagration is aggressive, and will not hesitate to take his enemies down. He is quite ruthless, but knows how to stay hidden. He does not give in easily, and loves to bargain. If there isn't anything in it for him, he refuses to agree to help or do what he's been requested to do. Do not cross him when angry. It does not take much to set him off, and he has an extremely short temper. The fire grows the more agitated he gets, and he can easily lose it and unleash his anger on anything - or anyone - around him. He's careless, and does not have feelings for anyone. Conflagration has become rather primal in instinct, and regards his fire as a deity. One should not attempt to convince him otherwise, and he does not change his views easily. Quite stubborn. He has recently been very interested on how the facility works, maybe because he is interested in what rooms are where. But more likely (even though we hope this isn't true) he is trying to find a way to escape. He's been rather cold towards all the testing he has, and is even more insubordinate than usual. When angry, he will un̮leas̮̮̑̑ḫ THIS DATA SECTION HAS BEEN CORRUPTED AND IS NOW UNAVAILABLE ABILITIES Fire is his main ability. We even do not understand the abilities completely, and why he received them. That is why he is under our care. When his fire grows, his temperature rises, his scales becoming like magma. We do not know the full extent of his powers, as they seem to be growing and becoming more powerful by the day. His firescales are coldest when he's in a dreamless sleep, and also when he's extremely relaxed. The scales aren't as hot as normal SkyWing firescales, but close contact can bring third-degree burns if you touch him for too long without proper protection. His emotions are extremely unstable, and we have been testing depressant drugs to stabilize him. We have barely been able to pierce his thinnest area of hide without melting our syringe needle. Development is needed to create a fire-resistant metal. We have seen footage on the security cameras around the facility of a very strange ability...Conflagration seems to have harnessed the ability to light his spines on fire. His wings also seem to glow with fire that is slightly viscous in consistency. His claws seem to glow with flame, but his heat always kills the camera, and this happens even faster when he's in this state. We do not know if it is true or just an illusion the camera creates to deal with the ripples of heat. OF COURSE IT'S REAL. WHY WOULDN'T IT BE? HISTORY ERROR - THIS DATA SECTION HAS BEEN CORRUPTED AND IS NOW UNAVAILABLE RELATIONS rp with him GALLERY